


Mon chéri

by mysuppressedfeelings



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysuppressedfeelings/pseuds/mysuppressedfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Paris based lead up to the series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon chéri

“Merde!”

Patsy gasped, clutching her chest. She had just gotten home from a late night delivery and had passed Trixie rushing out of the door on call as she had returned, so had assumed that her room would have been empty. Upon entering, however, she found this not to be true.

The sight of Delia lying on her bed awaiting her return at three in the morning had startled her. As the light had pinged to life, the movement on the bed had Patsy jumping back instinctively.

“Delia! Tu m’as fait peur!” Patsy exclaimed, trying to steady her frantically beating heart, “you scared me!”

Delia had a puzzled expression on her face as she looked at Patsy. She stood and embraced the tall woman in a comforting hug.

“I am sorry, cariad,” Delia whispered, “I did not mean to frighten you.” A moment of silence passed as they stood holding each other tightly.

“Pats?”

“Yes my darling?”

“Why were you speaking French?” Delia asked with a smirk on her face, pulling back to look up at the red haired beauty in front of her.

“Was I?” Pasty asked, “I am sorry Deels, I was helping Mrs Beaumont with her labour, a little girl called Marie,” Delia crooned in acknowledgement of the information, “I was drawing on all my knowledge of the French language for it. I must not be out of the way of it just yet.” Patsy laughed.

“I think it’s a beautiful language.”

“It is Deels, it is spoken so fast and smoothly, not in the broken way I was mumbling at Mrs Beaumont. I’m afraid I am a little out of practice. Oh Deels, Paris is gorgeous, I remember being there with father…what is it?” Patsy stopped her story at the smile on Delia’s face.

“I love when you get lost in your topic of conversation. You get this contented look on your face; you look so happy.”

“Delia, it is you that makes me contented,” Patsy pulled her in tighter to her tall frame, “I could talk about Mr Davidson’s leg ulcers and I would look happy if you were nearby.”

Delia pulled a face, “thank you for that…I think!”

Patsy giggled, “but honestly Deels, France is such a beautiful place, rolling hills and gorgeous weather. The Eiffel Tower is a feat to behold,” stroking Delia’s back, Patsy continued, “we must go.”

“What?” Delia gawped.

“To Paris, we must go. Oh think of it Deels, it will be wonderful. All that time to ourselves in the most romantic city in the world.”

Delia squealed and Patsy was quick to hush her, reminding her of the early hour. Delia pulled Patsy down into a long, loving embrace with a kiss that merged them into one. Pulling apart, Delia beamed up at Patsy.

“I take it that is a yes then?” Patsy smirked.

“Yes, yes, yes! Of course it is a yes, you fool!” Delia linked her arms behind Patsy’s neck using it as leverage to pull herself up and place kisses all over Patsy’s smiling face.

“Je t’aime,” Patsy breathed in response to the affection she was being shown.

Delia beamed widely, “Dwi'n caru chdi hefyd.”

Holding each other, they basked in the glow of their exotic plans. There would be the time for figuring out the finer details, but for now they were contented with the idea of Paris, just the two of them with only each other for company.

“Only one slight problem Pats,” Delia started hesitantly.

“Hmmm?”

“I do not have a passport…”


End file.
